fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seven Swords of Sin
'The Seven Swords of Sin ''(刃の七致死罪, Ken no Nanachishi Tsumi; lit. "Swords of Seven Deadly Sins") ''' is a Holder Magic which allows the user to alter a sword up to seven ways, each representing one of the seven deadly sins. The set consists of seven different looking swords that vary in appearance for each user. To start "collecting" them the user must willingly want to use this magic. They will take a plain sword that has not been infused with any magical energy or properties and etch seven tally marks onto it. This sword can never be infused with magic from here on but is the beginning of this magic. For the user to receive a Sword of Sin they must commit one of the sins multiple times and of their own free will. For wrath to appear they must kill in cold blood or kill brutally. Gluttony requires using another's body against them or to the advantage of the wielder (blood manipulation, cannibalism, over oxidization or hydration of another's blood, etc). Lust requires killing out of love or desire. Greed requires murder for power, money, land, etc. Envy will appear due to murder out of jealousy or desire of what other have. Pride comes from deaths to show ones status or power or when one cannot admit they were wrong. Sloth is a special case and very difficult to obtain as it requires the user to remain absolutely neutral and unaffected for a long period of time and they must do so when they lose something or someone incredibly precious to them. How each sword feels and its ease when wielding can depend on how the sin affects the user. If they are troubled by what they have done at any time, the sword is heavy and dull for they feel the weight of their burden. If they are unbothered, the blade is light and sharp for they have no problems with what they have done. The actual appearance and size of the sword does not matter, instead the weight the sin holds on the soul is projected. There can be multiple users of each sin sword; each wielder will have their own sword and each sword will have a different appearance. Some choose for their swords to have a different name beyond the sin. When a user obtains a sword variation they will also obtain a tattoo of the swords name somewhere along their body in ink that corresponds with the swords color. The name appears small but will glow lightly each time the sword is called forth. To properly summon the sword the first time, the wielder places their hand on that tattoo and summons using an incantation that goes as follows: "For Heaven knows I have forsaken this virtue. My sins have been recorded and I have been marked as such. I call forth the weapon that the Underworld has given, let the souls I have damned rest in their demise. I call forth ____ for whom I have paid the toll. I call it forth, for I am the rightful wielder. ____, come!" Users Trivia * This is based off the seven deadly sins. * This article has been translated in two different ways. * The counterpart of this set is the Seven Swords of Virtue